harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Missing Horcrux
Prolouge Voldemort's corpse sat beside his ''faithful servant, Bellatrix Lestrange's, corpse. The presence of entering the room, would fill you with evil. All deceased Death Eater's and dark wizards, lay down in a coffin in this room. Little did Harry Potter know, that a Horcrux was hidden. Voldemort, was not dead.. ''Voldemort sat up in his coffin. He looked at his hands, he stroked that bald head of his. It had only been, 8 years ago since he got this body? Of course it had. Voldemort got out of his coffin. He fell to his knees when he touched the marble floor of the funeral home. He felt inside his robes. ''A ''wand sat inside the robes. Untouched, unharmed. Voldemort brought it out...it was a Yew, 13 inch, dragon heartstring. It had snakes defeating lions carved on its handle, and on the wand itself, held carvings of dragons. ''The ''Dark Lord walked out of the room, and looked down the hallway to his left. No one. He looked straight ahead. A man was sleeping. Voldemort smirked, this was his opportunity. He flung the wand forward and a green light shot and hit the sleeping man. ''A ''final snore came from the man, who slumped forward out of his seat, and land face first on the cold wooden hallway floor. Lord Voldemort walked out of the funeral home. He took in a breath of fresh air. ''Another ''reign of terror to end the life of millions, Voldemort thought. The Dark Lord, walked into the streets barefoot, and hood hiding his terrifying snake-like face. He passed thousands of muggles, poisning them with a little pet snake he was buried with. All muggles fell to the floor, causing a smile to spread on Voldemort's face. ''Voldemort ''stared straight ahead. A building looked old, and wretched. The Big Ben Clock Tower. Voldemort pointed his wand straight at the building...he smiled as the clock struck 10:30, and the tower felt a crack. Two. Three. Ten. It collapsed on millions of muggles below. Screaming was heard as Voldemort turned into a black cloud and flew toward the scene. ''Green ''flashes of light hit muggles, and some wizards, killing them all instantly. Voldemort landed on the top of a building, and looked down at the muggles. "You shall all bow down to me!" he said. The muggles turned their heads. Voldemort realized he was speaking in Parsletounge. He said it again, the muggles screamed and ran away, causing more buildings to collapsed. "If you run, or hide, the building nearest to you, will collapse and kill you slowly and painfully." ''The '' muggles ran back towards Voldemort and they all started bowing down, saying, "Hail oh Lord, hail oh Lord." Voldemort smiled. He would take over all of London, his next place of attacking...Hogwarts. Chapter 1 ''Harry was being praised for ''his herioc action of killing Voldemort. The only one not there, was George Weasley. He was sitting in the corner of the room, where him and his brother, Fred, planned stuff for their store Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, during their time at Hogwarts. ''Harry ''felt sorry, and walked over to him. George was sipping on a butterbeer, before throwing the half-filled bottle away in the corner. "Look mate," Harry said, making George jump. "We're all upset about the people who died, but we just have to move on, it was war, people die." ''For ''the first time ever, Harry saw a tear in George's eye. "Yeah? Well-you try sharing a room, with your twin-and best friend-for over 17 years!" George buried his face in his hands. "I wish Percy died instead." ''Calling ''came from across the room. "Harry, mate, get over here!" It was Ron. "Come on, the duelling championship is on TV. It's sprung all the way from USA." ''Harry ''grinned, grabbed George, and ran towards the television. TBA Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fics